Hot Cocoa with Cinnamon
Hot Cocoa with Cinnamon is a drink featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the first season. History Years later, a grown-up Emma is served hot cocoa with cinnamon at the diner by Ruby, who says a secret admirer ordered it for her. Emma assumes it was Graham, whom she confronts by returning the cup of hot cocoa at his table and gives him points for being correct about her liking cinnamon because not everybody is a fan of it, but the sheriff says he didn't send the drink. From the next table over, Henry then reveals himself to be the secret admirer and explains that he, too, enjoys cinnamon. Later, Emma goes to see Mary Margaret at her loft. Taking a sip from the hot cocoa the schoolteacher served her, Emma comments about the cinnamon on it. Mary Margaret replies that it's a quirk of hers and apologizes for not asking her before adding it because not everyone likes cinnamon, but Emma says she actually does like it. Emma comes to visit Mary Margaret again at her loft, and the schoolteacher makes hot cocoa with cinnamon for both of them. As she hands Emma her mug, the blonde explains to her that she wants Mary Margaret to read Henry's storybook to a coma patient, believing that it will make Henry realize the truth about fairy tales. While waiting for Mary Margaret at the diner the next morning, Emma and Henry drink hot cocoa with cinnamon. One morning, Emma is at the diner reading the newspaper when Regina approaches to let her know that she found out about her history of not living for too long in the same place, indicating that her stay in Storybrooke is temporary and soon to be over. After Regina leaves, telling her to enjoy her hot cocoa, Emma accidentally tips off the cup, spilling the beverage all over herself. Ruby rushes over to hand her a towel and directs to the laundry room, where Emma meets Ashley. One day, shortly before August enters the diner to talk to Henry, Ruby serves the kid a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon. Henry is sitting at the diner drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon when he notices there is now a new story in the storybook, which isn't yet finished. Hoping to gain full custody of Henry after learning how manipulative Regina is, Emma consults with Archie Hopper at the diner. As the two discuss the situation over a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon, Archie admits that Emma's custody case is not strong, especially since she can't prove any of her allegations against Regina are true. }} Sometime after Peter Pan manages to switch bodies with Henry, Emma begins to feel something is off with him. At the town line, she confronts "Pan", who tries to prove he is actually Henry by saying he likes hot cocoa with cinnamon, but he ultimately convinces her and everyone else that he is indeed her son by revealing something else shared between them during her first time in Storybrooke. }} In Storybrooke, at the diner, Ruby approaches Henry, who just came back from New York with no recollection of his former life, and serves him hot cocoa with cinnamon. The kid is curious about how she knew he likes cinnamon, to which the waitress says it was a lucky guess. Awaiting news from Belle as she researches what spell Zelena intends to cast, Emma shows off her strengthening magic skills at the diner by teleporting a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon from the diner counter to Hook's table. }} Later, Henry is served a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon from Granny's Diner and takes a sip from it while his adoptive mother Regina gifts him new comic books. }} }} While her mom Jacinda steps outside of the bar to answer a call, Lucy goes to sit at the counter, clearly unhappy about something. Roni tries to cheer her up with a glass of cocoa as she can tell Lucy is having a hard time. Lucy feels bad about keeping Jacinda and Henry apart, and while her mom has her friend Sabine to lean on for support, Henry has no one. However, Roni recalls that, in the New Enchanted Forest prior to the curse, Henry had Captain Hook and Jack as his best friends, both who are now Rogers and Nick in Hyperion Heights. Lucy is surprised her fake dad, Nick, and her actual dad, Henry, were friends, but going by Roni's suggestion that the three of them should get acquainted, Lucy raises her glass of cocoa in cheer as she agrees to begin Operation Bromance to bring them together again. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *On one occasion, Emma buys Henry "some cocoa and a bagel". Whether or not that is indeed hot cocoa with cinnamon is not clear. **When Henry is reunited with Lucy and Jacinda after escaping from Nick, Lucy, Jacinda and Sabine are all drinking hot cocoa (Sabine talks about putting another cup of cocoa on the stove, and if you look in the background, you can see three mugs on the table).File:717FamilyReunion.png Again, it is not clear whether cinnamon is used. **Drinking hot cocoa without cinnamon is a recurring theme in the show, even in the New Enchanted Forest, with Ivy remarking that she and Anastasia used to drink it as kids. Ingrid is also known to drink hot cocoa. *When Henry tastes the drink that Roni made for him, he says that it could use a dash of cinnamon. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The cup that Emma is drinking hot cocoa from when she first visits Mary MargaretFile:102CupOfCocoa.png is the same cup that the Desk Sergeant is drinking from at the Hyperion Heights police station in "Hyperion Heights".File:701ThatSucks.png **EmmaFile:103MeToRead.png File:103SomethingLikeThat.png and Mary MargaretFile:103SeeReality.png both drink hot cocoa from cups of the same design when they discuss Henry's plan for Mary Margaret and John Doe. *Mary Margaret's blue cupFile:102FeelBetter.png is a Homegrown Monogram Mug by Anthropologie. *Emma's mugs in New York CityFile:311CupOfCocoa.png File:312WalkingToKitchenCounter.png are beige Dinera mugs from IKEA . *The mugs that Henry, Lucy and Jacinda drink fromFile:712IWasTwo.png File:712MuchOfAReason.png File:712SuddenNoise.png are Perasima Mugs in lilac, from Anthropologie. Appearances *Hot cocoa with cinnamon appears in a photograph in "The Song in Your Heart".File:620IWasJust.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}